Creepy love letters from Lil' Gideon
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: The love letters Gideon sends Mabel, which she throws away in Bottomless pit. Magidbeleon? Mabel still doesn't like Gideon, though. Mentions murder but nothing really bad. OVER 6.7K VIEWS! OMG, YOU GUYS ROCK! :D
1. Dear Mabel

Dear Mabel,

It has been a while since I last saw you. Five days and thirteen hours, exactly. I remember how lil' you felt in my hands, so adorable...

I have come to realise that we can not be togehter...while your family lives! So, I have come with a plan so we can be together, if you kill your brother I'll take care of Stanford! Then we can ellope togehter, wouldn't that be romantic? We could live in the forest and I would take such good care of you. I'll bring plenty of money for us to live on...and if you want I can kill my parents, so our stupid families will never bother us again. This is a good plan don't you think?

Once you've read this it would probably be best if you hid it, we both know what that nosey brother of yours is like! I hope you reply to this, so our plan will be offical.

I love you, more than any money or food or peace in the world.

Love from Lil' Gideon, your ever caring boy friend xxxxxxxxx

PS: If you would like, we should meet up again. There's so many places in Gravity Falls I could take you for dates. We would be like Romeo and Juliet, seeing each other without our cruel families knowing (not that mine would mind) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**First letter, please say in your reviews whether you want me to write more "love letters" or just leaving this as it is. This takes place just after Little Dipper, before Bottomless pit. :)**

**I'm not putting any of my other stories on hiatus, so don't worry 'bout those ones, mate.**

**please review :)**


	2. Dear Marshmella

Dear Mabel, my marshmella,

You haven't replied yet, but that's OK I'm not going to rush you. Yesterday I watched the a very romantic movie, "The Hunger Games" have you seen it? Its a twelve but I watched it anyway, I guess I'm abit of a bad boy, you like that don't you? And I couldn't stop thinking of you through the whole movie, would you say we're star-crossed lovers? I would.

Can ask you a question, how do you get your hair to smell so beautiful? It's like Cherry blossoms, all the shampoo's and conditioner's I use make my hair look nice, but not as attractive as yours.

When can I see you? I know this is abit forward but it's been so long, almost a week, and I guess that last you saw of me was when I was rolling and laughing on the floor like a spastic for some unknown reason, not my most attractive moment I realize.

Anyway I hope I see you soon,

Love from, as always,

Lil' Gideon, your star-crossed lover xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Second love letter, both sweet and creepy.**

**Just thought I'd let you in on a little secret...I know who wrote the books. The ones Dipper and Gideon have, Disney leaked a photo. I'm not going to say who (SPOILERS!) but if you don't know and really want to you can PM me :)**

**Please review**


	3. Dear darling

Dear Darling Mabel,

Please excuse my shaky hand writing, I'm cold and alone in my bed room. The boiler broke so my parents have gone out to try get it fixed. I'm disappionted you still haven't replied to me yet, I guess you must have a really good excuse like your pig died or something.

If you didn't know, It's Summerween in three days and I think we should go trick-or-treating together. My family is rich, so they could buy us adorable matching costumes, that way we would get lots of Candy and have a great time!

Do you have a favourite type of flower? I have attatched a rose with this letter because I think thats sweet and romantic, but if there's a particular kind you like I would be more than happy to send you a bouqet next time.

Last night I saw a shooting star, I know by tradition you're not supposed to tell anyone your wish, but your the one person I love and trust, I wished we would be together forever and live happily ever after. So now hopefully our fate together is sealed.

I would love to hear from you soon but for now,

Love from Lil' Gideon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

**Lol, he is such a lil' creep :)**

**I feel like such a nerd, making a reference to an Olly Murs song. If you haven't heard the song Dear Darling by Olly Murs you need to listen to it, I think its beautiful. Once you listen to it you will see how sad I am.**

**I'm advertising here: If you haven't read it yet I urge you to read my mate's fanfiction, her penname is GravityFallsgirl22 and I've only just got her to create an account. She has written one story so far and its called " Mystery twin " and its really good so you should defenitley check that out :)**

**As always, please leave a review**


	4. To my one true love

To my one true love, Mabel Pines

It was Summerween yesterday, unfortunatley, as you know, we didn't go trick or treating together. But thats Ok, I pressume your family forbid or something cruel like that. Though I did see you, you were with your brother (poor you), that fat mystery shack employee, Candy Chui and Grenda Stonestreet. I don't particulary like those two girls, but if your friends with them then they're cool. I saw you costume and you looked so adorable, I could just eat you up! I also saw your brother's, he looked pretty retarded don't you think? I myself went trick or treating on my own, I wore a lilac bunny costume. I looked almost as adorable as you.

I'm still hoping we can meet up soon, you haven't replied yet though so that makes things alot more difficult. What if tommorrow, around noonish, we met at Greasy's dinner? I'd buy you what ever you would like off the menu and then we could go horse riding or something, I own several of my own horses. If you like I will give you won, though you've probably got your hands full with that pig of yours.

I love you so much Mabel, you couldn't possibly imagine.

Do you like Lily's? I hope you do, because I ordered a massive bouqet to be delivered to your house along with a box of chocolates.

Mass ammounts of love from,

Lil' Gideon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! It means an awful lot to me.**

**Gawd Gideon is such a creep :D**

**If you still haven't, please check out GravityFallsgirl22 's story " mystery twin " it has six chapters now but not many views/reviews so if you check it out i will respect you alot more.**

**Sorry I haven't updated my big brother for a while and will update sometime next week :)**


	5. Dear peach dumpling

Dear Peach Dumpling, my Lil Mabel

Hello again. I still haven't got a reply from you and I haven't seen you in person sadly. However atleast you get to hear from me. And I have conversation with you in my mind, I try to guess what your reply would be to the questions I ask. I hope we will meet up again soon, summer won't last forever and we should make the most of you being here while it lasts.

I miss you so much! Every night I dream of us together, unfortunatley last night just as we were about to kiss my idiot father decided to wake me up! But don't worry, he didn't exactly get off scott free...

I'm planning on having more chocolates and flowers delivered to the shack (Violets this time, beautiful like you).

One more thing, my angle cake, I know how you love knitted sweaters so I have begun knitting my own, just for you. It has a beautiful design to it and I hope yal love it, I will have it delivered to the Shack as soon as it is complete.

Lots and lots and lots and lots of love from

Lil' Gideon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**I wonder if Gideon realises how much of a creep he is? Though despite him being a creep, I must say, he has more swag than any of the other characters.**

**It worries me how easily I find it to write these.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :) x**


	6. Dear my dearest Mabel

Dear my dearest Mabel,

You still haven't replied, you'd better have a good excuse, my sweet. I hope you're not just ignoring me reaching out to you. I see you every night, my dreams are full of you and your pretty lil face.

I wonder if you wear make-up? It doesn't look like it, I guess your just a natural beauty (not like Pacifica Northwest AKA The most fake girl in town).

I've finally finished your sweater. It's a very interesting design, us both holding hands on Candy island. I can't wait to see how it looks on you.

Have you ever watched any anime? I've recently got into one called " Cardcaptor Sakura ". I personally see myself as a bit of a " Syaoran Li " I think your probably " Sakura " or prehaps " Tomouya/Madison " because of your creative sweater designs. Maybe one day we could watch it together?

I hope to see yal' soon

Love from

Lil Gideon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Sorry for short letter, though then again none of them are really that long :)**

**I'm embarrassed for myself for the two dorky references I made. I read the manga for cardcaptor Sakura a couple of months ago and have been watching the anime for a few weeks (on episode 18). If didn't pick up on it I also made a reference to "The marvellous misadventures of Flapjack" I originally watched this because its the same guy who voices Gideon who voices Flapjack, and I think he's also the creator, (I've seen 2 episodes) Its not one my fav shows but its very good...for cartoon network.**

**Sha'll update soon my lil fans.**

**If you haven't already heard theres a new episode on july 12 called dreamscaperers and its going to be the best episdoe ever.**

**Please review :D**


	7. To Gideon

**Takes place just after " bottomless pit "**

* * *

To Gideon Gleeful,

STOP WRITING TO MABEL!

She doesn't want anything to do with you or your stupid letters. They're not in anyway romantic, they're just disturbing. In no way would could you win her over by saying "if you kill your brother I'll take care of Stanford!" That won't make her hate you any less. Your just desperate and pathetic.

Your letters make her feel uncomfortable, they revolt Mabel.

You want to know what she thinks of them? She threw them in a bottomless pit! Thats how much she wants to be your peach dumpling or your apple struddle or your marshmellow or whatever other food related nickname you've given her.

So get a life or take your own! Either would be great (please the second one!)

From Dipper Pines

PS: Don't you even dare think about replying or sending anymore letters to the shack

PPS: I did not look retarded on Summerween! Your the one who dressed as a "bunny rabbit" !

* * *

**I don't know whether I'm starting to write these to much. I should probably update my other fics, but I'm lazy. YOLO ;)**

**I don't think Gideon will stop writing letters just because Dipper tells him to so stay tuned.**

**Please review!**


	8. Once again, Dear Mabel

**Who's cute as a button and always your friend?**

* * *

Once again, Dear Mabel,

It would appear your nosy, lying brother found one of our precious love letters, as he wrote the most rude letter to me. But don't worry babe, one day he will pay dearly, one day, ONE DAY!

Prehaps it would be better if you hid these somewhere special, away from Dipper or Stanford.

I don't know if you noticed me, but the other day I saw you! It was at the Gravity Falls pool! I did call to you but you were talking to some spanish boy. Was he giving you any trouble? If he was just let me know and i'll sort him out! Oh, you looked so adorable in your swimming costume! Pity you didn't see me, I was topless.

I will see you soon Mabel, sooner than you think...

Lots of love and kisses and hugs from

Lil Gideon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**Yeah, so sorry guys I aint really updated this for a bit (even more sorry to anyone reading Big Brother)**

**Just so you know, I can't update any of my fics next week (and neither can gravityfallsgirl22) because were going off to camp.**

**If you haven't already seen it, Dreamscaperers has been leaked in 2 parts on youtube and I will say, it's the best episode of GF ever! But the end...oh the end...THANKS ALOT HIRSCH *Sarcasm*! But you really should see it even if its ** ** ******** at the end.**

**Review please :)**


	9. Dear sweet Mabel

Dear sweet Mabel, My kind hearted queen,

Why have you not written back to me? I have written you so many romantic letters of my passion and admiration for you and yet you still haven't replied. I wish you would, just hearing your name makes me more...Gleeful!

I would like to reveal to you that I have a knew plan to take the shack from your wicked Great-uncle, once I uncover the secrets of this town, we can rule it side by side. I plan to steal the deed to the shack and take ownership of it, it's perfect! Though, my sweet, please try keep this between us two. If your family found this letter, my plans could be ruined.

Anyways, I will be seeing you soon precious. I love you with a passion stronger than...well the point is I love you, more than anything.

Love and kisses from

Lil' Gideon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Yeah sorry I hiatused this for a while, but it's back :) Due to kind reviews I just couldn't keep you waiting any longer so viola! As you can imagine this is probably write around "Boyz crazy" time so I think they'll be two or three more letters I'll add then prehaps this'll finish!**

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE review, it makes my day :)**


	10. Dearest Mabel

Dearest Mabel,

Why have you not written back to me yet?! I have written to you for several weeks now and you still haven't responded! I don't want to get angry with you, darling, but it's hurtful of you to ignore me and not write back. **WRITE BACK TO ME!**

Anyways, I'll try not to get angry with you, despite it being incredibly unfair, but seriously Mabel, why must you ignore me like this?! Have you lost interest? No of course you haven't! So I hope you have a good excuse, not something stupid like your brothers dying, something like your wrist is broken, because that is one of the very few reasons I can fathom of why you won't write back to me.

But, I'm sure you still want to hear about me, so I'll tell ya doll. I've mostly been making plans for my taking over Gravity Falls, with you as my queen! Can you just imagine all the power we will have?! Then anyone who has ever troubled you will suffer at my hands! I will see you soon, dear.

Lots and lots of love from,

Lil' Gideon, future king of Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**He won't give up will he :) So this is just before Dreamscaperers, and if you're wondering why Mabel didn't like use it as a warning with Gideon writing what he did, she doesn't really pay much attention to these letters :D Next letter will have to be after Gideon rises as it follows straight on from dreamscaperers and I don't think he would have bothered to write any letters in Gideon rises as he was busy with you know what :)**

**Review please!**

**Also, sorry to say but you can probably only expect one or two more letters :(**


	11. Dear Mabel Pines

**And in this last letter...He finally snaps!**

* * *

Dear Mabel Pines,

You are a cold hearted witch! I can not believe you stood by and watched me get arrested! I thought what we had was special! I thought we would rule this dumb town together! But now I am in jail because of you and your wicked family! You should of stopped them, you should of helped me! But no, all you care about is yourself and your stupid family!

You don't care for me! Not the way I do for you! You never loved me, I bet you only dated me to try get my book! You're evil Mabel Pines! Evil and Selfish!

But even so I love you! I love you so much! You will make a fine queen once you've matured!

They can't keep me locked up forever! I will get out, someday, I will be free! Then, I will find you! I will hunt you down and make you mine! Don't doubt me Mabel, you may not of liked having me as a boyfriend, but you will hate having me as an enemy! And a deadly one at that. You, I would never hurt, whereas your family is a different matter.

We will be together, I don't care if it's against your will! And if you object, I'll kill Stanford! And if you still object, I'll kill your brother! And if you STILL object, I'll kill your pig and make him in to a bacon sandwich, oh how I love bacon!

I will find you Mabel! I will make you mine one day, ONE DAY!

Love from,

Gideon Charles Gleeful, as I am obviously no longer "Lil' Gideon" am I?

And no kisses, you don't deserve them! But I still love you, sooo much!

* * *

**Well, this story has now come to an end :( I am very sad because this is my most popular "story" and I've got such great reviews so thank you all! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry to anyone who found this ending unsatisfying, but I'm proud of it :)**


End file.
